In this competing continuation application for a Mid-Career Investigator Award, David Goldston, Ph.D., requests support for mentoring of junior faculty and postdoctoral fellows, career development, and continued research in the area of adolescent suicidal behaviors. The initial K24 award, which was focused on treatment development and clinical trials, relapse prevention interventions, and treatment with substance abusing and dually diagnosed adolescents, ends in May 2008. As of March 2007, Dr. Goldston will have mentored 44 investigators from the level of doctoral student to junior faculty (including 9 minority investigators, and 28 investigators whose work focuses on suicidal behaviors and interventions). These investigators already have obtained 11 funded awards or grants from NIH and CDC, and have an additional 7 applications under review or in preparation for June 2007 submissions. As for his own research program, Dr. Goldston has continued with longitudinal research related to the course of suicidal behaviors, and expanded his research focus by developing an integrated relapse prevention intervention for substance abusing, depressed, and suicidal teens and their families. Therefore, Dr. Goldston has fulfilled the aims of increased mentoring and research development outlined in the original K24 application. For the next five years of the K24, a specific mentoring plan is described in which junior faculty and postdoctoral fellows will continue to be integrally involved with the candidate's program of research, develop their own independent research projects, and benefit from the proposed consultation during the K-24 period, particularly in the areas of suicidality and intervention research. In the career development plan, consultation and learning experiences are proposed in two primary areas: (1) intervention designs other than traditional randomized controlled trials (e.g., dynamic wait- list controlled trials;simple, pragmatic trials);and (2) factors that affect the outcomes and implementation of interventions for suicidal youths in community settings. The candidate's research during the K24 period (with opportunities for involvement of mentees) will include longitudinal studies of the course and impact of adolescent suicidal behavior;a collaborative efficacy trial of the intervention for suicidal, substance using youths, and a treatment development and effectiveness study of a community-based suicide prevention program collaboratively developed with the Ojibwe reservations in the upper Midwest.